


i want to combine all the pretty words and say them to you

by junplums



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Corny, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Puppy Love, Seventeen - Freeform, merry christmas you filthy animal, whipped!hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junplums/pseuds/junplums
Summary: Hansol works at a “kissing” (not really) booth. Seungkwan is intrigued. It only gets sweeter from here.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don’t have much to say besides MERRY CHRISTMAS and also the fact that I worked very hard on this from the start of December to now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, I worried a lot about whether or not this will please people who like my work. If you do enjoy it, please give kudos, comment and share it around! Thank you.

“You aren’t even fat like the real Santa!” The toddler cried out, kicking and thrashing at the white costume beard. Seungkwan looked on worriedly at the scene before him, approaching it and gently hushing the small child who was now playing with the small silver bell that topped Seungkwan’s festive elf hat. 

An eternal loop of christmas music played throughout the mall that was decked out in full holiday spirit only a week after Thanksgiving. Seungkwan had been coaxed by his teacher to work as one of Santa’s elves. In short, whenever a child began to disrupt the chime of the other elves’ neck bells due to displeasure, it was Seungkwan’s job to soothe them. 

The mall carried an aroma of warm, fresh gingerbread cookies and strong peppermint. In the center of the first floor, there was a tree adorned with blue and silver ornaments and wrapped in lights shaped like snowflakes so bright that they could blind you. In every corner on the first floor, you can see elves walking diligently; presents of all sizes gripped tightly in their hands to ward off any potential thieves. 

Despite the shopping center’s festivity, Seungkwan couldn’t help but groan when he had to hear “Let It Snow” for the 30th time in one day. He found that not many kids seemed to cry or fuss, which made his job somewhat easier— he was basically getting paid for smiling and looking cute. When he got bored, his eyes would wander. He was used to seeing many different people promoting fundraisers; but usually their lines were short and they received no attention from shoppers. 

But for the past few days, there’s been a kissing booth set up a few feet away from him with a line that swung around the front of the Santa center. Seungkwan even knew of the boy who worked at it; Chwe Hansol, the cutest boy with a smile so bright that it could challenge the sun. The photography club Seungkwan was involved in collaborated with the art club Hansol was in often, so they were well acquainted with one another. 

Seungkwan thought it was adorable when he would scan the room during joint meetings and spot Hansol cluelessly stare at his sketch pad, pouting and accidentally poking holes into his paper with his fancy set of art pencils. He wasn’t good at art whatsoever— he was just taking the class because his mother practically begged him to. Even with her knowledge of the fact that her son just can’t art like she can, she still urged him and annoyed him about it until he surrendered. 

Seungkwan squinted to read the whiteboard that was stuck to the booth’s chest. The kissing booth was an idea to raise money chosen by the club’s leaders. All funds would be going to a charity organization that helps make sure that even the least fortunate children get to have Christmas presents. Realizing that the line had gotten a lot shorter in the time he was lost in his thoughts, Seungkwan decided to donate the pocket money he had. The line moved rather quickly, and before Seungkwan noticed, he was first in line. 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened as he raised his hand that had a tight grip on his money. “I just want to be kind and donate some extra cash I have.” He murmured, gently placing the $20 into the makeshift piggy bank. 

Hansol clicked his tongue, shrugging. “I wasn’t gonna kiss you anyway.”

Seungkwan crossed his arms, subconsciously mirroring the boy who sat before him with a smirk on his face. “Why? Because I’m a boy?” 

“No.” He grinned, reaching down and grabbing a small, brown box before placing it onto the table. “Look in here,” He insisted excitedly.

Seungkwan leaned onto his tip toes to peek inside the box and couldn’t help but laugh at the cleverness of it. 

“Hershey’s Kisses? Your booth is a kissing booth.” 

“Correct, a Hershey’s Kisses booth. No refunds.” 

“You can’t just scam people like this. How do you have no shame?” 

Seungkwan looked around, only now becoming aware that the line that trailed behind him 5 minutes ago had disappeared. 

Hansol slyly put the box back where it was, pursing his lips. “All the customers are girls, and I’m gay.” 

“I’m not a girl.” 

“Which is exactly why I only felt a little disappointed at your rejection of the kiss I was actually prepared to give.” 

Seungkwan felt his cheeks become warm at the remark, which had to of been Hansol’s goal considering that he now wore a sense of pride on his face. 

Seungkwan cleared his throat, “I have to go now in case someone’s obnoxious drool machine starts crying. Considering the fact that I did donate, can I get a handful of those chocolates?”

Nodding, Hansol reaches into his coat’s pocket and grabs a handful of chocolates.

“Muah muah muah.” Hansol chuckles, reaching into Seungkwan’s pocket and emptying the treats. Seungkwan gazes at him with amusement and can’t help himself from letting out a shy giggle. 

Chocolates weren’t the only thing Hansol gave him, apparently. Later that night, Seungkwan was surprised to find that Hansol had scribed his phone number onto the tiny piece of paper that held the foil wrapping of the candy together.


	2. two.

“I can not believe you’re making me do this.” Seungkwan wrinkled his nose and glared at Hansol.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders, taking another bite out of his blueberry bagel. “Hey. It’s not my fault you couldn’t shut the child up.” Confidently scooting his chair closer and adjusting his LED christmas hat, Hansol pulls the box of funds towards him and begins to hum a jingle as he slowly counts the cash. 

Seungkwan found that his heart had started beating so hard that it felt like it would leap out of his chest— and he felt bashful at the thought that the snarky dork sitting next to him was the reason why. He couldn’t help but to feel endeared at the sight of the boy counting the money with his tongue poking out and his eyebrows knitted in complete focus while the lights on his hat lit up one row at a time, illuminating his face with a different color each time. 

Despite the icebreakers played in joint club meetings at school, Hansol and Seungkwan knew little about each other. As a matter of fact, Hansol might not even of listened intently to the few facts that Seungkwan spit out about himself. Hansol felt the same way; Seungkwan had probably not even picked up on his love for bagels. 

Seungkwan was quite popular at school, and he was well liked— but in the presence of this boy that he didn’t even know well, he found himself shrinking, and he couldn’t understand why. His cheeks flushed with hues of a reddish-pink, his mouth felt like cotton, and he found himself fidgeting with the hem of his two-toned elf uniform. 

Hansol cleared his throat, breaking himself and Seungkwan from thoughts that were shared, but from different perspectives. 

“We should get to know each other more.”

“I agree.” 

“Did you see my present for you?” 

Seungkwan frowned, stopping the coin he had been flipping and toying with mid-spin. “I saw it, and threw it away.” 

Hansol rolled his eyes. “I bet you saved my number before you threw the paper away.” 

Seungkwan stares at him in disbelief. He wouldn’t admit it, but Hansol was incredibly smooth, and the more he flirted, the more Seungkwan found himself becoming more and more interested in him. Ignoring the comment, Seungkwan smiled at people that were passing by; people that were probably looking to buy gifts for their loved ones. 

“It’s a shame. When you’re mine, and I’m yours, you’ll wish you didn’t throw it away so carelessly.” 

Seungkwan ignored the first part of his statement. “Hansol, where in the hell was I gonna put that tiny piece of paper?”

Hansol shrugged, gently moving a stray blond hair that lingered in front of Seungkwan’s face. 

For the rest of the day, Seungkwan moved between handling the few children that caused a fuss and watching girls who had been tricked by Hansol snarl and make sour faces. 

Hansol had quietly asked Seungkwan out on a date, his eyes were darting to everything besides Seungkwan’s face, and Seungkwan was somewhat thankful that his confidence had been milked for what it was worth— he couldn’t stop the corners from his mouth from lifting when Hansol pulled out a ticket to The Garden Of Morning Calm. He stuttered and spoke quickly as if he was rushing to explain himself, which was to Seungkwan’s amusement. This boy was the same one who’d been flirting with him endlessly?

Hansol was originally going with his two friends, Seokmin and Jeonghan. They happened to be a couple, and Hansol definitely didn’t wanna third wheel and walk through the prettiest place in Korea alone. 

So he bought another ticket, and hoped that the signs Seungkwan gave him were also rooted in attraction. He had hoped that he would say yes, and that he would win in more than one way. Not a third wheel, and his plus one was the cute kid from photography club. 

Of course, Seungkwan said yes, and it was apparent that neither of them could contain their excitement. They began to almost always lock eyes at the mall, even through a crowd of thousands of people. In the last few weeks of school before break, they spent their lunches together in the music room. One day, Seungkwan, trying to rap, made Hansol laugh so hard that milk came out of his nose. 

They enjoyed each other’s company, and according to friends of both parties, they shared a mutual crush. When people tried to bring the obvious looks of affection to light, Seungkwan would whine and say that Hansol was too extra and animated for him. Hansol would say that Seungkwan was too talented for him to handle. Rather than stating flaws, they seemed to of been stating exactly what they loved most about the other.


	3. three.

On the very last day of school before winter break, the photography and art club decided to host a party at lunch.

Seungkwan and Hansol agreed to wake up around 2 AM. At the time promised, Seungkwan roamed three blocks down the street with a sluggish gait.

The two had agreed on bringing cookies to the party together. Originally, Hansol planned to go to the small bakery across town and order Christmas themed cookies, but after the realization that he knew how to bake well, he oscillated between the two options. 

On his walk, Seungkwan slipped into a reverie. They had the house to themselves as Hansol’s parents had gone out of town due to an immediate emergency. He found it astonishing; if Hansol had gone with them, he wouldn’t get to feel the way he did now. He was quick to blush just by seeing the million watt smile on Hansol’s face, and he found himself purposefully brushing the back of his hand against Hansol’s when nobody was watching. Hansol didn’t share the same apprehension; he understood the shy touch as his silent request for hand holding. Now they were waking up at 2 AM, the morning of a Friday, to bake cookies. 

Despite his efforts, Seungkwan was discernibly terrible at even the simple parts of baking. He’d taken the butter out of the fridge, ecstatic to go to town and start creaming it with the sugar. Hansol was taking a bathroom break and entrusted Seungkwan with the task, believing that the sleepy boy filled with determination and confidence had the knowledge of making cookies prior to this.

When he finished, though, he gasped and his face grew pallid at the sight of the other boy creaming cold butter enthusiastically. 

Then, while frosting the cookies, he continuously had to go back and fix the crooked lines that represented the lights strung on the tree. The only reason he didn’t exile Seungkwan from the kitchen was because he could see the joy and awe written across his face. It was easy to make him happy, which just another thing for Hansol to love about him. 

“There,” Seungkwan exhaled, clapping his hands together in content.

Hansol grinned at the sight before him. Seungkwan standing in front of the pan of freshly baked cookies, his eyes twinkling with nothing but absolute wonder and pride. Hansol could truly say that the boy took his breath away— although he always made the first move on Seungkwan, he still felt his stomach drop and his mouth feel as if it was stuffed with cotton after he said some corny pick up line. 

After helping Hansol put the cookies into a small green box bedizened with snowmen and topped with a carmine bow that glistened in direct light, Seungkwan felt it was an appropriate time for him to let himself out. 

Humming in approval, he stepped back and slowly began to turn on the ball of his right foot. “I’ll see you later today.”

Hansol cleared his throat, “You can stay, you know. I have extra blankets and pillows.” 

Seungkwan hesitated, wanting to avoid becoming a nuisance or an obstruction to the flow of Hansol’s morning routine. He took into consideration the fact that he was exhausted to the point of fainting, and decided to accept the offer.

Hansol gave up his bed to Seungkwan, who tried to decline but couldn’t when he began to pout and act cute. When Seungkwan surrendered and claimed the bed as his for the night, Hansol spread a thin sheet across the floor besides the bed and got comfortable. 

They spoke casually about life, but it seemed that the more they talked, the more tired they became and with this tiredness came emotional vulnerability that allowed them to bravely check to see if their feelings are in the same place by talking in person. 

The two exchanged quiet giggles at things that weren’t even remotely funny. Seungkwan found himself the last man standing when the full, hearty laughter complimenting his own trailed off until it couldn’t be heard anymore. 

Leaning towards the edge of the bed, Seungkwan peeked at Hansol, who had indeed fell into a deep slumber. Grabbing Hansol’s hand confidently, he squeezed it lovingly before lifting his weight back up and sinking into the bed, and not even 10 minutes later, he was swept away by sleep.


	4. four.

Artificial lights hugged the trees and shrubs throughout the garden, irradiating the dark park in vibrant colors. Elegant swans carved out of glass sat in the shallow ponds and assembled a heart shape. Effervescent young couples cleaved to each other like glue as they walked along the lit paths decorated with crimson red roses. Soft Christmas tunes sounded throughout the entirety of the park, leading listeners to hum along with faces of tranquility. 

It didn’t take long for Seokmin and Jeonghan to stray away from Hansol and  
Seungkwan. The two found themselves on their own as they ambled along a riverbank that was deep in the park hand in hand and chattering with alacrity.

“You’re way cuter, I have no idea why you can’t just accept it!” Seungkwan yelled, giggles audibly caught in his throat and waiting to be released.

Hansol scoffed, kicking his foot up in disbelief. “You want me to believe that when you’re literally as cute as a button? Your sandy hair always cascades over your forehead messily, your eyes can outshine the moon and your lips are always in a pursed position. You look like an angel!” 

Seungkwan held his head down, rubbing his thumb in appreciation over the rougher hands that seemed to fit his like a missing puzzle piece. 

The two continued to walk leisurely, Seungkwan stopping Hansol every five minutes to take photos of the scenery. Hansol didn’t get annoyed, though. He found it absolutely adorable to watch Seungkwan’s mouth drop and his eyes widen as he reached for the camera  
that lazily hung around his neck like an oversized t-shirt on a hanger. 

Eventually, they stumbled into Seokmin and Jeonghan and they all agreed to grab  
a bite at the bistro down the street from the park. 

So they went, and they shared many laughs together. The couple gushed at Seungkwan and Hansol many times during their meal. Jeonghan would gently kick Hansol and raise his eyebrows in a way that said, “when are you gonna ask him out?” and Hansol rolled his eyes in vexation as a response. On the other side of the table was a similar situation— Seokmin questioning Seungkwan about where he and Hansol were in their relationship. Seungkwan would faintly smile and shrug his shoulders because he didn’t quite have an answer. 

When they finished eating, Seokmin and Jeonghan bid their goodbyes and left. The temperature dropped, and though he tried to hide it, Seungkwan was cold. It was his fault that he chose fashion over comfort, so as he and Hansol sat outside on the curb of the bistro waiting for a cab, his body was overtaken by chills and teeth chattering. Hansol noticed this, and his eyes quickly went from being full of warmth and vivacity to worry. 

“You’re cold, right?” Hansol questioned, his voice trailing off.

Before Seungkwan could even open his mouth to reply, Hansol had taken off his knitted scarf and his khaki coat, already handing it over to the boy who was shivering and puffing his cheeks out like a blowfish.

“You’ll be cold now though,” Seungkwan murmured, tilting his head to the right like a lost puppy. 

Hansol waved his hand to dismiss Seungkwan’s worries. As the cab designated for Seungkwan pulled up, Hansol led him in front of him with his hand on the small of his back. 

“Tomorrow morning, right?” Hansol questioned, his hand still on the small of Seungkwan’s back despite the fact that he was almost seated in the cab. 

Nodding, Seungkwan shuffled in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“Goodnight.” Hansol said softly, a serene look on his face. He started to close the car door when he heard Seungkwan’s hurried voice. 

“Wait!” He repeated, stepping out the car and mumbling apologies to the driver. 

Hansol raised his eyebrows, confused at what Seungkwan wanted. He was still confused when Seungkwan started walking towards him; that confusion drained from his face when a sweet kiss was planted on his cheek. His face was now red in embarrassment, which satisfied Seungkwan judging by the look on his face while he ran back towards the car. 

“Goodnight!” Seungkwan yelled into the calm night, sticking his small hand out the small portion of window available. 

The next morning, Seungkwan and Hansol met at the mall with the goal to work until mid-day on Christmas Eve in hopes to wrap an abundance of presents. 

The money Hansol had made by scamming is what was used to purchase a variety of different toys. He would buy the presents, wrap them, and leave them under the mall’s mountainous tree. The next morning, the local orphanage were encouraged to come and choose presents. 

Sitting down at the long table previously used for the elves to do the same thing, Seungkwan went straight to loading up the table so that they wouldn’t run out of boxes to cover in wrapping paper so quickly.

The teeth of the scissors glid across the festive wrapping paper in a manner that can be compared to ice skaters on ice. On Seungkwan’s side, he’d already prepared 5 gifts. On Hansol’s side, only 2 gifts were wrapped and his face was in a state of dubiety. 

“Seungkwan,” Hansol hummed, “I did this all wrong.” 

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes in disbelief at the method he’d used to swathe the boxes in. Taking it from his hand, Seungkwan began to work on fixing the monstrosity that Hansol had created. 

This happened another four times. Even after Seungkwan gracefully demonstrated the easy and correct way to prettily wrap a gift, he still couldn’t do it right. 

“This is the last time I’m fixing this for you!” Seungkwan exclaimed in annoyance. Hansol chuckled and cleared his throat, pulling a candy cane out his pocket and viciously biting it without unwrapping the plastic cover. 

“Actually, you should open that one.”

“Why?”

“Well obviously if I’m telling you to open it, it’s for you dork.”

Seungkwan mimicked him, using his house key to rip through the tape around the naked, brown box. 

Upon opening it, Seungkwan noticed a very tiny box and looked at Hansol disapprovingly. 

“I swear there’s something in it!” He exclaimed, raising his hands up dramatically. 

Seungkwan pondered for a moment and when he arrived to the realization of what it was, he sucked a deep breath in and began to stab at the tape on the atom sized box.

Unfolding the box’s two flaps, Seungkwan turned it upside down and delicately shook it. 

One Hershey’s Kiss dropped out, and Hansol didn’t even have to tell him to open it and read the tiny paper holding the foil paper. Written messily was, “Will you be mine?” 

Hansol stared at the floor, slightly fearing rejection that was unlikely. Seungkwan stood from his side on the table and grabbed Hansol’s hand. He guided him towards an empty space in the mall where a mistletoe was hung and gasped as if he hadn’t done it purposely. 

Seungkwan pressed his fingers on Hansol’s reddened cheeks and kissed his peachy lips with all the puppy love he could muster.

“So is that a yes?” Hansol asked playfully.

Seungkwan lightly smacked his chest. “Most definitely.”

“We still have to finish these presents though.” Hansol pouted, beginning to walk back to their workstation. 

The two were back to work and spoke little words to each other while focused on completing their task. 

“I like you a lot.” Seungkwan uttered, breaking the silence and sliding his hand across the table to meet his boyfriend’s. 

“I like you a lot, too.”


End file.
